I Promise (SpockXReader)
by Sherlocked-on-Gallifrey
Summary: A reader insert involving you and Spock :)


This is based off of Zachary Quinto's version of Spock, found in Star Trek: 2009 and Star Trek into Darkness. This story takes place after they have found Khan and have put him in a glass prison in the movie Star Trek into Darkness. You also have a crush on First Officer Spock and you think he may feel the same way.

"So we have him, what do we do now?" You asked. You had just helped recover a villain by the name of John Harrison from the Klingon home world of Kronos. Captain Kirk had decided that he should stay on the ship for the time being.

"We are keeping him here until further notice from Admiral Marcus," Spock replied. You were following him and Captain Kirk down the hallway to go and speak to Harrison.

"Why don't we just take him back to Earth?" You asked. It really was stupid of them not to just take him back to Earth, as Harrison was doing nothing productive on the ship.

"As Spock previously said, we're waiting for word from Admiral Marcus. And his word is as good as law." Kirk said. He seemed a bit annoyed, so you shut up and continued to walk with them.

When you got to the cargo hold, you immediately saw the prisoner.

He was being held in a clear glass prison. He was sitting on a bed/couch and looked like he was thinking. Kirk and Spock moved closer to his prison and you followed, a bit apprehensive.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Kirk asked. You and Doctor McCoy had recently opened one of the 72 missiles given to them by Admiral Marcus to destroy John Harrison only to find a cryogenically frozen man. Confused, you, Spock, and Kirk had come to question Harrison.

"There are men and women in all of those torpedoes, Captain, I put them there." Harrison replied, cooly staring at all three of you, more you though than the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Kirk asked Harrison. You could tell he was confused as to the nature of this man and you were as well.

Staring at you the whole time, he replied.

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior as to lead others to peace in a world of war." Harrison continued on, telling everyone what had happened.

"I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago, he didn't exist." Kirk shot back at Harrison, knowing he couldn't get out of a lie he could be weaving that easily.

"John Harrison was a fiction, created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his corps, a smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan." You gasped. You had heard that name before, and it stirred up old memories. He turned to you.

"Oh, so the little lady knows who I am." Khan grinned," Might I inquire as to your name?"

You turned to Spock and Kirk, seeking permission. They nodded, so you continued.

"My name is Lieutenant _ _." You replied. You stared at him hoping your face betrayed no emotion. You were actually scared.

"Ahhh, _ _. I know who you are. Admiral Marcus talked plenty about you." That worried you. What had Admiral Marcus told this man about you?

"How do you know her? What do you know about her?" Spock asked.

"Oh, plenty. Like she would be the easiest to break." Khan replied. He smiled at you and you shuddered involuntarily. You really didn't like his smile. It was then that an intercom interrupted you and Khan's little stare-down.

"Proximity alert, sir. There's a ship at warp headed right for us." It was Sulu.

"Klingons?" Kirk asked, his voice hesitant.

"At warp? We both know who it is." Khan said, turning to face Kirk. Sulu interrupted yet again with an answer to Kirk's question.

"I don't think so, it's not coming at us from Kronos." Kirk stood and looked at Khan for a moment before turning to leave.

"Lieutenant, move Khan to med bay and post six security officers on him." Kirk commanded one of the men as he left the room.

Khan grinned at you and you shuddered again.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." You said, leaving the room to to your quarters.

"Is something wrong _?" Spock asked you, jogging to catch up with you.

"No, it's fine." You said, entering your room.

"Something is wrong, I know it. Your attitude and facial expressions betray your true feelings." Spock said, following you into your room.

"I know who Khan really is, what he can really do, and to be honest Spock, I'm afraid." You said sitting down on your bed. A tear ran down your cheek," I'm afraid of what he can do to you."

Then Kirk rushed into your room.

"Spock, I need you to come to the bridge immediately." He said, out of breath from running.

Spock ran out of the room, following Kirk. You decided to follow, as you sensed something was definitely wrong. You three rushed through the halls of Starship Enterprise, making your way to the bridge.

The bridge was in complete chaos. People were rushing about trying their best to evade an attack from Admiral Marcus.

"What is going on?" Spock asked.

"Admiral Marcus wanted Khan to be beamed to his ship. I said I was going to take Khan to Earth. Because I did not comply with his wishes, he launched a bit of an attack..."

"A bit of an attack?!" You were worried. This was all Khan's fault. You knew he was trouble.

"Scotty is on the inside, and well, I'm going to go and help him." Kirk said. You gasped.

"I know that you are planning to take someone with you. May I ask who?" Spock said.

"Khan. He knows the inner workings of the ship and can help us, I just need to..." Kirk began.

"He's also taking me." You said. Sure, it was a completely insane choice, but you knew it needed to happen. Kirk and Spock turned to face you.

"_, you really don't need to do this..." Kirk said, worry in his voice.

"I do need to. I know who Khan really is, what he can really do. I'm coming." You were firm in your decision. Kirk thought for a moment and then nodded. 

You were all suited up with Kirk and Khan and ready to go out into space. You were just waiting for Spock, who was acting captain at the moment to give the order and you would all fly into space. Scotty, who was still on the inside, would open a door for you on the 13 deck and you would fly through, ending up on the ship.

"Lieutenant _, can I speak to you for a moment?" Spock asked you. You followed him out of the room.

"Lieutenant, can you promise me something?" You nodded," Please come back alive." He kissed you and put on your helmet for you.

You were shocked as you walked back to where Kirk and Khan were waiting. Spock had never shown any true emotion towards you until now.

"Are you three ready?" Spock asked over intercom.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Kirk replied. You were all three launched into space.

It was difficult for you to keep on course, as there was plenty of debris. You were constantly changing your position, constantly moving to avoid slamming into space rock.

"It's becoming increasingly difficult to stay on course, Spock!" You said into the intercom in your helmet.

"Follow me and you'll be fine," A voice said. It was Khan. You sighed and decided to follow him. He was your best chance at surviving.

It was going along fine until you approached the hatch that was supposed to get you inside the ship. It wasn't open.

"The door isn't open!" You yelled into your com.

"I'll try to contact Scotty. Just stay calm and the door will open." Spock said.

"We're getting awfully close!" Kirk said, his voice mimicking your fear.

"Scotty! If you can here this, open the door in 10, 9, 8..." You could hear Spock counting down. As soon as he hit one, the door opened and you shot through. You tumbled down a long stretch of floor before stopping in front of Scotty.

You groaned and rolled over. Your head was killing you! Kirk helped you to your feet.

"Now who's this then?" Scotty asked, jerking his head towards Khan.

"Scotty, Khan. Khan, Scotty." He said, introducing them to each other. He handed all three of you phasers in addition to his own.

"I know the best way to get to the bridge. Follow me." Khan said. You didn't want to trust him, but if Kirk did, then you decided you should put your pride behind you and go with the flow.

"Stun him as soon as we get there," He whispered to you and Scotty. You both nodded.

Khan led you through a twisting maze of passageways and corridors. You did have to defeat some men along the way, but it wasn't hard. You were finally able to make it to the bridge.

You all burst in, much to Admiral Marcus' surprise.

"What are you doing aboard my ship?" He demanded. Then you all fired. You took out Khan first and then three men in your way. The only people left standing were you, Admiral Marcus, Kirk, and Scotty.

"What the hell are you doing on my ship?" Marcus said. He turned to you, "And you, you aren't supposed to be on Starship Enterprise at all!" Before you could wonder what he meant, Khan jumped up and tackled Kirk, hitting Scotty to the ground in the process. You rushed to help Kirk but Khan hit him, beating him up pretty hard, eventually hitting him hard enough to knock him out. Khan then stunned Scotty, leaving you and Admiral Marcus.

Admiral Marcus tried to exit the bridge, but Khan rushed over and grabbed his head.

"You should have let me sleep!" He said before cracking Marcus' skull, killing him instantly. He then turned towards you.

"This just leaves you," he said grinning, "My, won't we have fun showing you off to First Officer Spock." He moved towards you. You tried to run, but he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you towards him, putting a phaser to your head.

He sent a video transmission to Spock, keeping you close.

"Hello, Mister Spock," Khan said as soon as Spock's face filled the screen. Spock' face was shocked to see you a prisoner.

"Are you okay _?" Spock was concerned.

"She won't be for long!" Khan grinned evilly.

"I'm fine, Spock." You tried your best to smile, but it just wouldn't come to you.

"I'm here, Spock, to make you a deal. Your crew for my crew. If you don't comply, _ here dies." Khan said. You knew a look of fear passed over your face, because you saw Spock's face change.

"Don't do it, Spock!" You mouthed towards the screen.

"Yes! Don't do it Spock, and your whole crew dies, including girly here," Khan mocked you. It was hopeless.

"You leave me no choice but to give your crew back to you," Spock said. The realization of what he said crushed you.

"NO! SPOCK NO!" You yelled.

"Thank you, Mister Spock," Khan said, "But I must have your word."

"A Vulcan never lies." Spock said, his face betraying no emotion.

"Lower your shields." Khan demanded. You began to cry. Spock was willing to give everything to the enemy. Khan released you and went towards the control panel to type some things in. You rushed towards Scotty, checked to see that he was okay, and then ran towards Kirk.

He stirred a bit when you touched him. You checked him over. His injuries might be bad now, but you were sure that Doctor McCoy would be able to fix him up. Looking at Kirk, a new hatred for Khan bubbled up inside you.

"You son of a b*tch!" You screeched, running towards Khan.

"Don't do it, _!" Spock yelled, but you wouldn't listen. You reached Khan and began to punch and kick with all of your might. It shocked him at first, but he retaliated quickly, slamming you up against the wall.

"You should know never to mess with me." He snarled. He hit you over and over until you couldn't feel anymore. The last thing you heard before you blacked out was Khan.

"You know, that was great fun, Mister Spock. Maybe you even felt something there, a bit of an emotion? I know _ here did. Don't worry, maybe she'll even live to see tomorrow." 

You woke up in a hospital bed.

"Where am I? Kirk, Spock, Scotty, someone?" You called out. You didn't know where you were. Where you still in Khan's clutches? Was this simply a dream, a way to cope with imprisonment? Were you dead?

It was then that Spock and Kirk walked in, worry on both of their faces.

"Are you alright, _?" Kirk asked you. You shook your head no.

"I don't know where I am, I don't know what happened, I don't know if this is real..." You trailed off.

"You're in the hospital. After you blacked out, Spock was able to beam you, Scotty, and I aboard the Enterprise. You were in pretty bad shape and you've been asleep for days." Kirk explained to you. Your eyes widened as he spoke of what they did to detain Khan.

"So we're safe now?" You asked. You sounded a bit like an innocent, scared child who had just been consoled by their parents about the monster under the bed.

"We are indeed safe now." Spock replied. Then Kirk was called out by Doctor McCoy to discuss your physical state.

"Why did you do it, Spock?" You asked. He turned to face you, a quizzical look upon his face.

"Do what,_?"

"Give him back his crew! Risk him gaining power to save me, Kirk, and Scotty!" You said your voice slowly rising, "Earth could have been destroyed, everything could have been gone!"

"I did it because of you. I couldn't lose you." He said. His voice was quiet, but it sounded to be on the verge of tears, "Despite how I might act, you mean a great deal to me."

You were shocked yet again. Spock caring for someone, let alone you? This was news indeed.

"Spock, come here." You said. He walked to the side of the bed and you enveloped him in a hug. He was slow at first but then he gently returned the hug. Pretty soon you were crying into his chest.

"Please promise me I'll never lose you." He said gently.

"I promise." You said, keeping him in the hug as long as possible. 


End file.
